As the availability and effectiveness of computing power have proliferated, so have the demands for more computing power, to pursue a considerable variety of ambitious goals. One means that has been used for achieving greater computing power is distributed computing, in which a demanding computing task is broken up into smaller jobs that are distributed to a group of computers, which report back their results to be compiled into a single set of results.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.